<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>26.Going out for Coffee by w_hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197716">26.Going out for Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope'>w_hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR Flufftober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Banter, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Soft Power Couple, but also they're very much killers too, domestic fluff?, i feel like it's the dynamic i have going on here, i meant soft with each other and literally no one else lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn is going through a rough time, and nothing cheers him up better than their morning coffee dates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR Flufftober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>26.Going out for Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/gifts">YunaYamiMouto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took the liberty to gift this one to you YunaYamiMouto, I hope it's okay with you! I could have written this prompt with any other pairing (especially one I haven't done before), but you left me such a lovely comment on prompt 2, I'm all but too happy to be able to give you this one too.</p><p>Enjoy (you and everyone else too lol)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Fon pauses in his morning stretches at the sound of a gun being fired. He breathes deeply, because it became a recurrent sound these days.</p></div><div class=""><p>Fon speed walks to the kitchen, to Reborn glaring at the coffee machine—or what is left of the coffee machine—scattered along the counter top and still fuming.</p></div><div class=""><p>He glances at the mug in Reborn’s hand, his <em>favorite</em> mug, and would rather see it on the solid wood of the counter top, because Reborn better not even <em>think</em> to drop it to indulge his dramatic self.</p></div><div class=""><p>Reborn shoots at the coffee machine again, which apparently managed to upset him again even in death.</p></div><div class=""><p>“You do realize I paid actual money for everything in this apartment?”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“It was broken.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn rolls his eyes. “It was broken before I shot at it, obviously. You wouldn’t question it if you were the unfortunate one who took a sip of this… brown liquid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spills it in the sink, a displeased and judging look on his face, and Fon purses his lips to not smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He indulged him enough. Today is the day he draws the line, and <em>will</em> get him to talk about whatever is upsetting him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Reborn, sweetheart—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn holds his finger. “No, no pet names. We literally <em>just</em> established I didn’t have my morning coffee yet. Please pay more attention to the tragedies of my life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon smiles his ‘I’m not dealing with your shit right now’ smile, and turns around to get back to his stretches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn follows him to the bedroom, drags him to the wardrobe, throws it open in a grand gesture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Make yourself pretty for me, darling. We’re going out for a morning coffee date.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon walks in the coffee shop dressed in a three-piece red pastel suit, tailored specifically for him, Reborn’s arm around his waist. His loose hair fall alongside his back, held together at the bottom with a red ribbon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They get stared at, but only by the people who know to drink in pretty sights whenever the opportunity presents itself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’re regular clients, and Fon is sure everyone thinks they’re business partners who have heavy make out sessions on their office desks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It never fails to make him laugh. That’s as close to the truth as they’ll ever get, which <em>is</em> actually close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn removes his arm from his waist to lean on the counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Reborn, Fon, good morning,” the cashier says, in a sweet tone Fon knows he doesn’t use with anyone else but Reborn. “The usual?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know it,” Reborn says in a sultry tone. “And they better be perfect too, because I <em>just</em> might kill you for real this time for any mistakes at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cashier laughs, as if Reborn doesn’t mean every word. He licks his lips, runs his hand through his hair. “Noted. Cash or card?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn smiles, leans his head against his hand, gazes up at him, blinking slowly. The cashier blushes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon wants to roll his eyes <em>hard</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can’t believe this guy doesn’t have <em>any</em> sense of how dangerous Reborn is. <em>Sure</em> he stepped up a few times already to save him from a bullet through his head, but he certainly wasn’t trying at all, not even once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Reborn, sweetheart.” Fon curls his fingers around the back of his neck, and leans in to whisper in his ear. “If you don’t stop flirting with him <em>right now</em>, I’ll kill him before you have the chance to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He goes look for a table, Reborn’s laugh sounding in his back, smiling at the weight of his eyes on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn sits across from him, puts his fedora aside on the table, a smug expression on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you’d never notice. Do you know how many people I ruined the life of for even <em>looking</em> at you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you want me to play in your games more often, then maybe you should have more tastes while choosing the background characters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And yet my poor tastes lead me to you. Fon, darling, I <em>assure</em> you I don’t need help to insult you, but I appreciate the sentiment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon tilts his head. “I’m obviously the exception to the rule. You <em>do</em> need your morning coffee to function properly, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks for finally noticing.” Reborn crosses his legs, plays footsie with him under the table. “Come sit next to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come sit next to me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn scoffs. “No, thank you. It’s not <em>that</em> bad yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon smiles. “That’s good to hear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn rolls his eyes, but doesn’t comment. Fon leaves it at it for now, but more importantly it’s better for everyone in the shop he drinks some coffee first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their server arrives, a new one, and he puts both espressos in front of Reborn, and the cup of tea in front of Fon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn slides one of the espresso to him, and he puts it aside with a grateful smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today is still not the day he’ll allow that awful drink inside his body, but he appreciates the sentiment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want to talk about it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been… <em>on edge</em> lately, Reborn. I think it would help you to let it all out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn smirks. “Do you mean sex? I’d like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I meant <em>emotionally</em> on edge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you mean sex? I’d like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon purses his lips, willing his laugh not to come out. This <em>will</em> stay a serious conversation, whether Reborn likes it or not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn laughs, childish-like and proud of his own joke, and he can’t help but chuckles alongside with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it work?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn sighs, either relenting or done with the conversation. He drinks his coffee in silence, looking at Fon straight in the eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He relents.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. I’m a bit… <em>overworked</em> right now. But nothing to worry about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And nothing you can’t pull through either, I’m sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, <em>obviously</em>. Who do you think I am?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon grins. “The Worst Man on Earth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Aww</em>, darling. Why don’t you just propose already.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon bursts out laughing. It prompts Reborn’s own laugh, light and honest like he didn’t get to hear since days on end now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leans on the table once it passes them, cradling his drink in his hands, a ghost of a smile still at the corner of his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fon plays footsie with him under the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can I help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reborn’s eyes shine with mirth, and he straightens up. “Flirt with me. Seduce me. We only just met and you couldn’t help but madly fall in love with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fondest of smiles spreads Fon’s lips. He tilts his head. “Is that what happened? Because I remember it the other way around.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have mixed feeling for this about the setting. I didn’t write it to be in the same verse as prompt 2, but it <em>could</em> be very easily in the same verse, even if they’re softer with each other in this one.</p><p>But they <em>are</em> softer with each other in this one, so it could happen either pre-canon or post-canon after the Curse is lifted, but not anywhere close with the whole Arcobaleno Curse business in any case.</p><p><em>Or</em>, and it’s single-handedly because this happens in a coffee shop lol, but I feel like it could also be a Modern!Flameless!Coffee Shop!AU.</p><p>Anyway, I never wrote for this pairing before this serie, but you know what? I think I like it. I love the Soft Power Couple dynamic I have going on here anyway haha.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!</p><p>--- w_h</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>